1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and an apparatus for recognizing an area, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for automatically recognizing a point of interest.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent electronic devices enable a user to become aware of an entrance to a configured area, using a geo-fencing technique, which uses a method in which entrance to an area is recognized utilizing a separate module or a method in which a user directly registers an area of interest (i.e., a point of interest).
However, since existing electronic devices use a server based interest space extracting method in order to minimize a calculation amount when a point of interest is extracted, problems such as a leakage of personal information may occur. In addition, existing electronic devices cannot divide a point of interest where a user visits and cannot automatically recognize a point of interest.